Ncis: Fire's of love
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: McGiva) when an assault on Ncis at a crime scene leaves McGee scarred for life... how far will they go to make him believe that they don't care about the scars... that he will always be their geek... will they succeed or will he lock his heart from the one he wants the most.
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: Fire's of Love

(Please enjoy)

Tim McGee was always one for being the brunt of Tony's jokes since he first joined Ncis. Ziva watched them both amused as they bantered back and forth, apart of her wanted to stand with McGee against Tony but she enjoyed it when he stood his ground alone... until Gibbs came in andd gave them the Gibbs slap across the head.

Gibbs and Vance were in MTAC coordinating with Ncis in Los Angeles about a potential attack on their facilty, allowing both Tony and McGee to banter more than usual until Gibbs came back smirking as he watched them both, McGee smiled stopping the banter immediently but Tony didn't notice until he felt a sharp pain across the back of his head.

"Hey boss" Tony greeted with a smile as he rubbed the back of hiis head.

Dead Marine in Norfolk" Gibbs announced as he grabbed his badge and gun "grab your gear"

"I think i have some brain damage" Tony complained rubbing the back of his head.

"Same as usual then Tony" McGee remarked and Ziva bit her lower lip to hold back a laugh but failed as she giggled softly... Gibbs smirked shakiing his head.

They arrived at the crime scene after a few minutes of Ziva's driving, Tony was green and was pratically ready to marry the hard roaad beneath his feet as he kneeled down "oh thank you... i'm alive!" he announced to the sky.

McGee grinned at the sight, He had gotten used to Ziva's driving since she had joined, he had secretly hoped she'd noticed him by now but he was wrong, she spent her time flirting and toying with Tony.

as they processed the crimescene somebody had made their way past the tight security and headed towards the team.

Ziva looked around and saw the stranger coming closer, a long metal rod in his hands wwith a rubber hose attached to the rod on the one end and oon the other was a long thin dark drum that was wrapped around his bodyy.

McGee turned towards the sight as the man made his way towards them... Tim recogniised the primitive looking device as soon as he saw it... he dropped the camera and ran as fast as he could towards Ziva who was closer to the stranger.

Giibbs spotted him and drew his gun "NCIS!" Tony swung round and was met by the sight... The stranger aimed it towards Ziva screaming loud "NCIS WILL DIE!" He flippped the switch 'the device was a makeshift flameflower.

A stream of flames fired towards her but she couldn't react fast enough as it came closer, she never expected strong arms wrapp around her midsection and with one mighty effort she was thrown to the ground, A loud scream and gun fire filled her ears... she looked up from the ground and spotted her saviour clutching the right side of his face screaming in agony, her eyes fiilled with tears as she recognised him... McGee was hurt.

McGee: seconds earlier

Everything slowed down to McGee ran to the still figure of Ziva David as a stream of fire barreled its way closer to her... he knew there was only one course of action so he reacted immedietly, wrapping his arms around her midsection he threw he to the side onto the ground but was not fast enough for the feeling of immense pain in the right side of his face as the heat attacked his skin. He knew Gibbs had drawn his gun and with his last energy he dived to the ground clutching his burning right side of his face.

Gibbs couldn't believe the what he had witnessed, the bravery off the junior agent had surprised him, he was not angry now... he was pissed off towards the man, as soon as he had a clear view on the target he fired an entire clip into the body of the attacker... the last 2 bullets had caught the tank on the attackers back causing one hell of an explosion that sent them to the ground.

McGee was screaming in agony as he clutched his right side face, he was crying... for some reason he couldn't open his right eye but right now he didn't care... he knew he was damaged now.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Ducky went to his side immedietly but McGee would not listen to them... he didn't want them to see him like this.

Ducky had managed to get a look at the damage and sighed "oh my dear boy" he closed his eyes... Ziva was in tears as she waited for Ducky to explain... soon the ambulance arrivd from norfolk general hosspital for McGee... everyone tried to get a look as the loaded him into the back of the ambulance but he was still covering his face.

Gibbs looked at the bits and pieces of the attacker and growled at his team "I want to know everything about the son of a bitch!" he coordinated with everyone about the job before heading to the hospital... they needed to know the damage.

(hope you enjoy chapter 1... please review)

Lycanboy666


	2. 2: 1st visitor

(chapter 2 is now up and running... Please enjoy)

Ncis Bullpen was bustling as everyone scrambled to find out who the attacker was, Abby was livid, screaming like hell at Ziva and Tony for answers buut they couldn't give them, they too had nothing to go on... Ziva sat at McGee's desk with drops of tears pouring from her eyes, Tony watched her sadly, he was busy tryiing to keep control of his own emotions towards the attacker who lay in bits and pieces along Ducky's autopsy table.

Norfolk general:

Gibbs sat in the waiting room getting impatient slowly wanting to know the condition of his junior agent. the doctor did his rundown on thee damage before heading to find Gibbs who was about to blow a fuse but kept calm when he saw the Doctor heading towards him.

"Special agent Gibbs" the doctor asked and Gibbs nodded "how's is he?"

"The damage is superficial... no neural damage to the brain which is very good" Gibbs sighed gratefullly but knew what was coming "But?" Gibbs asked knowing there was a but involved somewhere allong the line

"But the right side of his face from his jaw to his eye is severly burnt and... his right eye was ruptured from the heat" The doctor finished and Gibbs gulped down his anger, he had already lost Kate and he was not willing to lose another agent.

"can you repair the damage?" Gibbs asked and the doctor gave a solemn shake of his head.

"No... I'm afraid, special agent McGee is scarred forever" Gibbs lowered his head and shook the doctors hand "thanks doctor" he walked towards the room where McGee was laying.

McGee lay in the bed looking into the hand mirror he helt tight in his hands... a white bandage patch covered his eye to his jaw covering the major scarring he had recieved... the feeling of the emmense heat on his skin never faded from his mind.

"Hey McGee" Gibbs entered the room with a slight smile but trying his best not to look at the bandage patch on the right side of his face.

"Hey boss" McGee replied as he placed the mirror to the sidee and struggled to sit up but was halted by Gibbs who placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him "Its ok... rest" Gibbs told him keeping his voice firm.

"Ok" McGee smiled sadly as he looked at the mirror to his right only letting Gibbs see the left side of his face "I look a mess" McGee chuckled sadly and Gibbs "It's understandable" McGee nodded his head.

"The Team will be visiting you later on" Gibbs informed him and his breath did a sharp intake of air "Boss... Don't let them" McGee pleaded to his Boss and Gibbs narrowed his eyes "McGee..." Gibbs was about to speaak but was cut off by McGee "I'm not the same now... I'm... Damaged" he looked to hiss boss allowing him to see the bandaged right side.

Gibbs had left the Norfolk General after he promised McGee he'd tell the others that he didn't want them to come but he didn't promise McGee he's order them... McGee needed everyone to help them through this.

Abby was waiting patiently or should i say impatiently for Gibbs to return from the hospital with news on McGee, the others had informed her of what happened as soon as they returned and she was sitting at Gibbs desk figeting around as she drained her 4th CAF POW in a row... she was severly worried about McGee.

"Boss... Whats the damage" Tony called as Gibbs barrelled his way into the bullpen.

Abby was on her feet as soon as Gibbs walked towards her "Gibbs" she said softly getting his attention.

Gibbs looked around at his team and sighed "the right side of his face is scarred and his eye was ruptured from the heat" Tony lowered his head as Ziva clutched her knife tight in her hand, her anger flared, Abby gulped down the bile that raised in her throat.

"Can we see him?" Abby asked knowing they alll wanted to see him.

"McGee said he doesn't want anybody to visit him, he wanted me to order you all" he stood up and ssmiled to them all, Ziva grinned sadly to him "then order us" Gibbs chuckled "Abby... you go and vissit McGee now, try talk some sense into him" Abby bounced happily as she rushed out of the Bullpen.

"Gibbs... can i...?" she was shaking as the question was caught in her throat.

"Once Abby has finished her visit, you go to him" Gibbs pplaced a hand on her shoulder "it was not your fault" Ziva nodded only she couldn't believe that herself, she stood their while the flames "i should have reacted faster" she muttered to herself as she went back to her desk.

Gibbs sighed sadly, he hoped Abby could talk some sense into McGee as they continued to investigate the attacker.

McGee sat in his hospital, his fingers tracing along the bandged right side of his face, his heart sank lower than every before as the feeling of burniing never wavered from his face, his one eye was gone and the right side of his face was burnt, it was now leathery and scarred now, he was damaged.

McGee's mind flashed back to that minute that changed everything, the heat, the flames, Ziva.

his heart sank at the thought of Ziva, he was not sure how it had happened but soon he had developed feelings for her but now it was too latee for him, his mind workked on one thought 'She wouldn't want me... now while i'm... this' he lowered his head and a small tear fell down his cheek from his remaining eye.

(chapter 2 is now done and on, please enjoy and review, chapter 3 will be up sometime later on)

Lycanboy666


	3. 3:Nightmares & The Decision

(Chapter 3: Nightmare's and the Decision)

McGee had a feeling of who was coming to see him next, he tuned away from the door only letting her see the unscarred side of him. "McGee" she squealed while bouncing on her feet as she made her way towards him hugging him gently knowing he was probably still in pain. "Hey Abby" he replied looking at her from the corner of his one eye, she smilled sitting in the chair next to his bed, he felt subconsciously on what to do about the bandage on his face.

Abby could tell McGee was feeling a little restless on what do do at this point "How you feeling?" she asked gently "I'm fine" McGee lied and Abby knew it immedietly but didn't press him for the real answer so she pretended to believe him knowing he was more hurt than he was letting on and didn't want to make him more anxious... the 2 sat their for a while, Abby did most of the talking as usual and McGee couldn't help but tease her "you Loaded on CAF POW?" He asked smiling but internally cringing at the pain on the right side of his jaw.

"A little" she bounced in her seat causing him to chuckle softly "How many?" he asked and she lowered her head like a chlld caught with their hannd in the cookie jar "Just 4 in the bullpen..." McGee tilted his head to the side "... another 3 in the waitng room" McGee bit his lip to stop himself laughing, he wasn't sure if his face can take the strain from its injuries.

After a while, it was time for the visitors to go home, Abby smilled sadly knowing she was aboout to leave him alone in the hospital, but he needed to rest. McGee thanked her for visiting and she smiled hugging him again before heading to the door, she turned to McGee smiling "See you again McGee" and with that she walked out the door, McGee blinked the tears from his eye, for the first time in hours he had felt a little better.

But that feeling was not going to last:

McGee tossed and turned in the bed, moaning and whimpering in pain as the nightmare bombarded him, he screamed loud as the flames enfulfed his face, Ziva was thrown to the ground by him before he was hit hard by the atackers makeshift flamethrower, he woke up panting and breathing heavier with his body soaked with sweat and he fell onto his back panting from the the nightmare... he let out a soft whimper as the tearrs poured from hs eyes as his body was shaking in fear, the scent of his burnt flesh fillled his nostrils as he tried to keep control of his emotions but it was too late, he was lost.

The nurse came in when she heard him whimpering, he was curled up into a ball on the bed sobbing and whimpering trying to close hhimself off for the world, he was not just damaged now, he was destroyed. As the night past by, McGee was locked in a tight ball tryingg to fight back thee feeling but it was not doing any good this time... he was done, That morning his Doctor came in and McGee was tired amd wasted, his skin was paler than ever before, McGee informed the doctor he didn't want any visitors while he was recovering but he couldn't keep his food down, as he ate it would not stay down, it came back up with a vengeance, his recovery was not going anywhere.

Ziva came by and the Doctor informed her that McGee had not wanted anymore visitors from Ncis which caused her heart to break, she stalked away from the hospital building with tears pouring from he eyes, she informed Gibbs and the others of what had happened and Gibbs gave a firm nod, he needed space to deal with this on his own... time for them to respect his decision.

Ducky smiled to himself as he grabbed his hat and coat from the hanger before leaving, he wanted to help McGee, and he was going to help if it was the last thing he was going to do.

(done and done... hope you'll enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	4. 4: Ducky's Guidance

(Chapter 4: Ducky's Guidance)

Ducky had kept a close eye on McGee's recovery slowly go down, he had not eaten and his nightmares were getting worse by eatch passing day, McGee was drenched in swet everynight he woke with a scream clutching the bandaged side of his face, tears pouring from his eye as he curlled into a ball once again, Ducky sighed sadly as he watched the agent had fallen farther into darkness.

Gibbs dropped by warching from the corridoor as McGee was failing fast to recovering, the nurses tried their bests to help him but he was gone, lost inside his memory as his physical form stared into space, he was fighting against the insanity creeping inside him slowly, by the time McGee was losing his life slowly Ducky had enough.

He entered the room slowly "Good evening Timothy" Ducky said taking a seat next to McGee's bed.

"Ducky?" McGee mumbled to himself looking slightly confused but was still in his own world of pain.

"Yes... its me Timothy" he leaned back in the chair making himself comfortable for the coming conversation.

"Why you here... i didn't want anybody from Ncis to see me" McGee looked at Ducky.

"Because enough is enough... you have not eaten in days, you are not allowing yourself to recover and you wont remove the bandage" Ducky said with a stern voice.

"Whats the point Duck?" McGee whimpered trying to keep the tears from his eye.

"McGee..." Ducky sighed sadly lowering his head and shaking softly.

"I mean it Ducky... Whats left for me now?" McGee voice was low and raspy.

"Let us help you McGee, and We'll show you" Ducky smiled standing up letting his words sink in.

"But my face Ducky... She won't..." McGee stopped mid sentence.

Ducky grinned bright sliding a hand through his hair "If you think Ziva won't love you cause of those scars, then your an idiot" he chuckled "Besides... what makes you think she has not got any scars?"

"How did you know Ducky?" McGee smiled for the first time in days.

"Ha ha My dear boy... i know everything" McGee chuckkled softly feeling the weight of his life lift from his shoulders.

"Just remember one thing Timothy" Ducky started "it's not the outside we love so much aboout you, but your heart and soul, your a good guy and everyone believes it, we believe in your strengh to pull through this, Don't let the fear of your scars hoold you back from your life... use those Scars to your advantage... Make them your weapon against fear, Stand tall because you got those by saving a life, Don't back down!" Ducky reached into his pocket and pulled out a long black strap with an eye patch "this is for you" he placed it on the table next to McGee's bed "Take a good hard look at yourself and when your ready..." he placed his coat and hat oon before heading towards the door before turning his head head back towards the young man "...'Rise' my dear boy" he finished his speach leaving behind a smiling McGee for the first time in days.

It had been an hour after Ducky left when McGee got too his feet, the mirror was by the door. what he saw made his heart drop, his face and body were thinner, he really had hit rockk bottom but then he llookeed at the bandaged as he brought his hand to the bandaged and began to peal it away revealing the lleathery and scarred skin beneath it, his eye was beyond saving which was pretty damn obvious since it was ruptured from the heat, his mind flashed back and he remembered somethiing, on the attackers shoulder was a insignia 'firebirds' McGee looked back at the eye patch that lay on the table comfortablly before looking bck at the mirror "Your right Ducky" he mutters to the silence "Enough is enough" he grabbed the eye patch from the side and headed towards his clothes that lay on the chair, it was time for him to recover.

As the weeks past by slowly McGee had joined a therapy group and the gym nearby in order to get back to normal physically annd emotionally but with with one majoor difference, the scars was going to be working for him, no fear.

He had left the black eye patch to the side as he got ready, before putting it on, he looked into the mirror smiling gently, the eye patch rested comfortably over his destroyed eye while he buttoned up his shirt, he had managed to grab a lift to his apartment before driving his car to the Ncis base.

he was coming back.

(another chapter down... enjoy... i like to thank you all for the reviews)

Lycanboy666


	5. 5: The Return

(Chapter 5: The Return)

Ziva and Tony met up in the lobby of the Ncis Base before heading into the elevator, the ride was slow and painful to Ziva, she missed McGee a lot since the attack and they were no where near identifying it which did not bode well to Gibbs. Vance had tried to get Gibbs to replace the junior Agent but with no success.

The bulllpen was still bustling with agents who were working on their asssigned cases, Ducky was in autopsy working on a cadaver while Abby worked in her lab, everyone felt the strange emptiness of the young agent and it was not getting easier without him, Ziva was the worst out of them all, any member of the replacements that Vance sent down and tried to seat at his desk had to deal with her wrath. Gibbs and Tony chuckled watching as they replacment bolted away from the Bullpen with his tail between his legs.

They took up their seats and began to rerun through the case incase they missed anything, Gibbs came in with a coffee as usual while Tony and Ziva typed away at their computers, well Tony was, Ziva on the other hand was staring at McGee's desk feeling the emptiness become bigger, her feelings for McGee had not made itself known for a while but she could never get round to telling him, so she buriied her feelings deep inside until she was ready to telll him.

"Anything Tony?" Gibbs asked and Tony shook his head "Facial recognision has not given anything on the attacker" Tony informed slammed his keyboard down becoming more agitated.

"Ziva" Gibbs looked over to her and noticed her staring intently at McGee's desk.

"Ziva" Gibbs called again grabbing her attention from her gaze.

"I got nothing Gibbs" Ziva lowered her head feeling she'd dissapoint McGee.

They sat their in silence for a while before the elevator doors opened and the Bullpen ceased into an immediete silence, Gibbs watched as Tony got to his feet with a smile growing on his face, Gibbs span towards the door and smirked nodding towards the elevator, Ziva was confused so she got to her feet and turned to face the elevator and stopped to gaze at the sight before her, There stood McGee in a leather jacket and a white shirt with jeans, his badge resting on his belt comfortably as his gun was in a shoulder holster which was barely visible under his jacket.

McGee was feeling extremely nervous and aanxious as all eyes was on him, maybe it was best to slink back into the darkness, Go pphantom of the opera style and hide away.

Ziva's eyes roamed the leathery and scarred skin from his Jaw to his eye which was hidden under a black eye patch.

Tony could see McGee getting slightly anxious but then something happened that nobody coulld predict.

"Special agent McGee" the voice of Director Vance sounded from the distance, everyone looked up at him, he smiled and brought his hands together with a loud 'clap' andd then he did it again slowly speeding up as everyone joined in, soon everyone joined in cheering aand applauded him, McGee smiled as he looked around at the surrounding agents applauding him, but he was unprepared for the engulfing hug of Ziva David as she slammed her body into hers clutching hm tight, he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close as everyone tapped his back.

"Oh Timothy" Ziva whispered happily as she felt tears run down her cheek.

"it's ok Ziva... i'm here" he held her tight in his arms as the other agents applauded him.

McGee grinned freeing himself from Ziva's grasp, before heading towards his desk.

"Boss i remembered something from the attack" McGee typed his name and passcode into the computer.

"What was it?" Gibbs asked interested.

McGee looked at him and stood tall motioning to his arm "There was an insignia of a firebird on his jacket, didn't look store brought but more homemade" Gibbs listened with widenend eyes "that means..." Gibbs hit the realisation faster than Ziva and Tony "the Fire bird Gang" he began to coordinate with Ziva and Tony on what to do whiile McGee sat at his desk researching the fire bird gang.

This was going to end ugly.

(enjoy... hoping to post next chapter by this evening)

Lycanboy666


	6. 6: Hidden Scars, Hidden feelings

(Chapter 6: Hidden feelings, hidden Scars)

"Hey Ducky" McGee greeted as he entered the autopsy lab, Ducky turned and greeted him with a welcoming hug "Timothy my dear boy" Palmer stared at the scars on McGee's face, Gibbs entered and saw this giving palmer a head slap "Anything to say Palmer?" Gibbs asked and palmer shook his head hard stuttering his reply "N-N-Nothing" he went back to clearing the table making them chuckle silently to themselves.

McGee went to visit Abby next who was on her CAF POW high again and bouncing on her feet childishly, McGee laughed as she wrapped him into a firm hug "welcome back" she whispered before they talked about the case, the firebird gang were former members of the marines whoo were dishonarbly discharged for random acts of violence against their superious.

McGee headed towards the break room to splash water over his face, hiis recovery was going well but his heart was pounding in his chast like a roock band drummer, a soft cough came from behind him caused him to spin around coming face to face with Ziva.

"Ziva" he sighed clutching his heart.

"Sorry McGee" she replied nervously.

"Thanks... but i might need to change my pants after that" they chuckled until she moved closer.

"I never got the chance... thank you for saving my life" her right hand came upp and was about to bbrush along his scarred and leathered skin, McGee reacted by gripping her wrist gently while leaning his head back "Ziva... you don't need to thank me" he turned away and dried his hand in thhe towels.

"I never told anything aboout this Timothy and if you tell anyone... i'll show you what i can do with a knife" Ziva warned as she locked the door leaving them both in eachovers company.

McGee chuckled silently but shivered, he had seen her with knives and knows noot to piss her off "i promise Ziva"

she gulped nervously as he fidgeted with the buttons on her shirt "Do you remember when Vance split the team up after Jenny's death and Ncis was breached" McGee nodded his head thinking back "Yeah i remember, i got sent to cyber crimes while you were sent back to Mossad" Ziva smiled as he replayed the memory in hiis head "you remember the bomb blast i was hit with" she asked and McGee let out a shiver knowing that moment "Yeah" he whispered.

"Well..." she pulled back further annd began to unbutton her shirt, McGee felt his cheek redden and coughed turning away from her, she giggled to herself even in this situation he was being a gentleman to her but now she needed his attention, with her shirt in her hand, she stood before him in just her bra and jeans "McGee..." she whispered nerously.

McGee turned to face her and he gulped seeing her standing before him with her shirt in her hands, she was scared at what he would think of her when he saw what she had been hidng from everyone.

On the left side of her body was a circular patch of leathered and scarred skin much like his face but on her body. McGee walked closer slowly reaching a hand towards her Belly where she gasps, he stopped just inches away from her skin as his eyes met hers asking for permission, she nodded and his hand slid along her scar gently, she bit her as he gently slid his fingers along the scar, her hand cupped his scarred and leathery cheek as she replied to his gentle touch with her own, her thumb bushed against his eye patch but was careful not to move it.

Ziva's eyes remained locked with McGee's as their fingers delically traced eachovers scars, their faces moved closer together until the faces were inches apart, his breath on her lips as her other and traced along his collerbone.

Their worlds were locked together as they their faces moved closer until their lips met, sparks flashed between them as they kissed gently and tentively caressed the scars on eachover, McGee's tongue slid along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave to him, deepening the kiss.

The passion flared between them as their tongues battled valiently against eachover, Ziva's hands moved to McGee's hair and gripped tightly as he held her tight pressiing his body into hers, Ziva moaned into the kiss as their tongues clashed toogether but she soon relented aloowing him to invade her mouth with his tongue, soon the kiss slowed to a halt and the 2 agents rested their heads together panting for breath but grinning "I love you Timothy" Ziva whispered and McGee grinned "I love you too Ziva David" tears englfed her eyes as she felt her happpiness engulf her heart.

'Knock, Knock' "Gibbs hit the door "McGee, Ziva! stop playing grab ass and get back to your desks" he walked away smirking leaving the 2 agents behind the door shocked.

this was going to be interesting.

(woo another chapter down, 2 chapters in one morning, I'm on a roll. Working on next chapter soon)

Lycanboy666


	7. 7: Fallen angel

(Chapter 7: Fallen Angel)

Gibbs had briefed everyone on the location of the fire birds hangout, they needed to move fast in order to catch them off guard, all the Ncis agent became a part of the operation, Vance was still troubled by McGee's metal state, so far they had yet to see McGee in combat, his destroyed eye made it impossible for him to be ready for the birebirds when they make an arrest.

McGee was called into Vance's office the next day.

"Special Agent McGee" Vance greeted as he pointed to the chair before him "Please have a seat"

McGee's eyes narrowed as he took the seat in front of Vance's desk "is there a problem Director" McGee asked.

"I need to know when all my agents are able to perform their jobs Agent McGee" Vance pulled a fille from his desk "and i am worried if you are able to"

McGee nodded solemly "Your worried, i might screw up cause of my eye"

"i'm worried if you can perform your field duties to your fullest" Vance corrected.

"What would you want me to do?" McGee asked knowing the protocol for this situation.

"I'd like you to see the Phycho analyst" Vance handed him the appointment card.

"Yes Director" McGee replied standng from his seat and strightening his jacket before leaving the office where Ziva was waiting for him.

"Let me guess, Vance wants you to see the analyst?" Ziva asked knowingly and McGee chuckled "How did you know?" he pulled against his body and she grinned "i had to do the same"

"Come with me" he asked her as they made their wayy back into the bull pen.

"sure Tim" she replied giving him a gentle kiss.

Tim smiled and headed back towards his desk as Ziva did the same, as they prepared for the attack on the fire birds location, Gibbs came barreling into the room with Tony following behind him as the alarms blared.

Gibbs Climbed onto his desk and whistled catching everyone's attention.

"Ncis is under attack... we're going on lockdown" Gibbs announced, McGee's and Ziva's Eyes widened in shock as everyone scrambled for their weapons.

The sound of the elevator coming up caught their attention as explosions sounded faintly from outside.

The doors opened and soon somebody covered in full armour, a medium sized tank was attached to the armour, another makeshift flamethrower.

"DIE!" the deep distorted voice shouted as he fired. flames engulfed agents in his range.

Gibbs dived out the way, McGee dived ontop of Ziva sending them to the ground.

The bullpen was engulfed in flames as one by one the agents fell to the hands of the attacker, Gibbs and Tony grabbed McGee and Ziva before heading to the fire exit but McGee stopped freezing at the flames before him, Ziva screamed for him but was being dragged away by Gibbs and Tony, McGee fell to his knees shaking as the heat around him brought back the memories.

The attacker soon found him on his knees, quaking and shaking in fear as the meories flooded his mind, Slowly the attacker brought its hands up to their helmet and slowly removed it, a soft voice from the past brought him back to reality with a bang, before him in full armour holding the rod for the flame thrower in one hand and a glock in the other, Kate.

"You're Dead..." McGee muttered to hiimself as tears poured down his cheek.

she merely laughed at him as he shook before her on his knees "and you all brought it hook, line and sinker" she brought her gun up towards his face "Goodbye... Timothy" she pulled the trigger and his world exploded into darkness.

(sorry it took so long... enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	8. 8: Old friendNew Enemy

(Chapter 8: Old Friend/ New enemy)

McGee gasped for breath as he woke up in his bed drenched in sweat and panting for breath for his lungs, his heart pounded against his rib cage, Kate's voice carrying through his head as he removed himself from his bed to head to the bathroom but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, a note was left on the side of his table and the window was open wide, McGee picked up the note and read 'Long time timothy' the scent that Kate used was all over the card.

"Kate" McGee whispered to himself as he grabbed his gun and headed towards the open window scanning the area for any figures running from the scene but nothing, it was clear.

McGee went to his bathroom befoore heading back to bed, his brain was bouncing off the walls as he reran through everything that was happening, either his brain was more screwed up than he thought or his injury was doing something very unnatural to him.

The night had drawn to a close and the sunn began to rise for a new day but McGee had once again fallen in a restless sleep, his mind was reeling over Kate, if she was alive, 2 questions stood out in his mind 'how was she alive? and why was she against Ncis?'

Ncis:

Ziva looked at McGee who's eyes was filled with distance and thought, his mind was churning to the sound of his computer, he was running through the facial recognision for Kate but it was taking a while, maybe his brain was damaged by the fire, maybe the Doctor was wrong, he turned to Ziva whoo sat at her desk and he sighed giving her a gentle smile, she replied with her own smile, McGee stood from his desk and headed over to her.

"Good morning Ziva" he greeted and she grinned at him "Good morning Timothy" Gibbs came in and watched the 2 of them interact "stop playiing grab ass and get back to work" he called as he headed to MTAC, Ziva and McGee jumped out of their skin and laughed to themselves as Gibbs entered MTAC, suddenly McGee's Computer started to beep uncontrolably, McGee froze in fear.

Ziva was confused as he walked away from her back to his desk, McGee froze as the facial recog located the woman he wanted answers from 'she was waiting in a werehouse at the docks' grabbing his keys he headed out towards the elelvator and was gone, Ziva looked from him to his computer before heading to find out what he was searching for, clicking the buttons and sighed finding the facial recognision had found her, A woman who had turned her back on everyone... it had found Kate.

"Oh Kate... Why couldn't you stay away?" Ziva whispered letting a tear drop down her cheek, McGee was about to find some answer's she tried soo hard to bury with her Brother Ari.

McGee:

The drive took forever for McGee, his brain was churning over everything that was happening to him, his injuries to hiis face and eye had been on the money about Kate being alive but it made no sense, she died on that rooftop with Gibbs and Tony witnessing it while he was being pinned down from an attacker from the upper window.

He pulled into the werehouse slowly and carefully, the rumbling of his engine cut off quickly before leaving the vehicle, the wind howled through the gurders and the suppports, everything was silent.

"Hello McGee" a soft female voice came from behind him.

"Kate" he whispered drawing his gun and aiming at her, her hair was darker than he remembered but it was definatley was.

"Long time no see" she ginned as she circled him, her dark clothing clinging to her body as if it was a second skin.

"Last time i saw you... you were on Ducky's table after Ari put a bullet through your head" McGee growled out as he reconised the symbol of the firebirds stitched into the fabric of her top.

she laughed louder "As i had planned it" she replied grinned.

"Why Kate?... we were friend!" McGee yelled... his grip tightening around the gun.

"I'll give you a clue... Ari!" McGee's eyes hit realisation "You and Ari" he muttered silently.

she nodded "yep" she said popping the 'p'

"So you want what... Revenge?" McGee asked incredulously.

"good place to start" her voice was harder.

"How'd you do it...?" he asked as he lowered his gun "how did you fake your own death?"

"I had some serious help from Ari and his sister" McGee's heart broke and his anger flared "Ziva" McGee muttered through gritted teeth.

"yeah... the woman killed on that rooftop was a mossad operative that had been chosen for my part a week before she was killed, if i dissappeared then you'd alll have followed me... soo i needed Gibbs and Tony to believe i was dead... and it worked like a charm, that was untill Ziva had turned her back on me and Ari, i needed to die"

McGee bbrought his gun up again "Prove to me who you are?"

"What?" Kate replied looking surprised.

"Tell me your name and your current status" he ordered.

Kate sighed lowering her head before stating "My name is Kate Todd... former Ncis and Secret service agent... And i'm alive" she finished and McGee grinned lowering his gun and reaching into his pocket "thank you Kate" he pulled out a small recorder and hit the switch reran through her confession "you've been most helpful" he fired his gun at her making her scramble behind cover, during the confusion of his gun fire, he had driven his car away leaving behiind a furious Kate.

McGee was pissed off, Ziva was involved with everything that happened with Ari aand Kate, she knew she was alive, Kate was leading the firebirds... 'what the hell was going on?' he thought to himself.

Gibbs was going to be very very pissed when he fiinds out.

(hope you like the twist)

Lycanboy666


	9. 9: The Reveal

(Chapter 9: The Reveal)

Gibbs, Tony, Vance and McGee watched Ziva in the interogation room from observation, Gibbs and Tony's jaw was set at the thought of Kate betraying them for Ari and the fact Ziva was involved, their trust was shaken in her before after the incident with Micheal Rivkin but now it looked to be broken completly.

"McGee' i want you to interrogate Miss Davis" Vance said as he chewed on his tooth pick.

"What" Tony shrieked but Gibbs nodded to McGee "go for it" McGee nodded as he left observation.

Ziva sat at the table shaking as tears poured down her cheek, she couldn't believe it. she was once again in this room readied to be interrogated by the one she loves, he entered the room and took his place at the other end of the table keeping good distance between himself and her.

"Miss David" he greeted as he looked at the file before him.

"Tim" she tried to speak but was cut off "Thats Special agent McGee to you" his voice was filled with anger but was kept low... McGee was fighting with everything he had to not watch her cry in front of him, he was sure it would have broken him more.

Ziva nodded trying to keep the tears from falling as her heart broke more, after everything they been through, the man who held her heart was now questioning her for betraying them.

"Can you tell me who this woman is?" he slid a photo of Kate across the table on you.

Kate nodded "It's Kate"she replied, she hated feeling weak, she was raised to be unfeeling.

"Do you have any knolledge of her current activities?" he aasked another question.

"No... All i knew is she was alive" she shook her head.

McGee sighed looking at the walls surrounding them both, she was telling the truth.

"Did you know about her and Ari Haswari's relationship?" McGee asked as he slid a finger along his black eye patch that rested comfortably over his eye, he had gotten used to it over time and had actually liked it, 'if i had reacted faster i could have lost the eye and kept the face, prefer to look like Big Boss from that metal gear video game instead of walking around like a villain from batman' he thought to himself chuckling inwardly.

"Yes" she replied.

"What did you know about her latest... activity?" McGee leaned in against the table.

"No... i walked away from them when i found out... just how mad they become"

Gibbs watched her carefully and nodded "She's telling the truth" he told Vance aand Tony, Vance agreed and Tony nodded before they left obbservation, Gibbs oppenned the door and gave them a sign saying they were unobserved making McGee sigh.

"McGee" Ziva whispered leaning into the table "you have to believe me, i never wanted this"

McGee was in whirlwind "Interview over" he got up and went to the door but was stopped by a hand on his shhoulder spinning him to face her.

"Listen here Tiimothy McGee... I'll do anyything to prove myy loyalty to you..." she placed her ands on his face "anything" McGee's hand rested on her sides "Is she really Kate?" he asked and Ziva sighed "we had a opperative who took her place... she underwent major surgery on everything including her voice... nobody in the world could tell the difference" McGee chuckled "meaning you don't know" Ziva shook her head.

(another chapter down)

Lycanboy666


	10. 10: The Rise of McGee

(nearly finished... only this and 2 more chapters to go. thank you for following and i hope you've enjoyed)

(Chapter 10: The Rise of McGee)

Ncis was in a flurry of panic, Ziva's secret had rocked Gibb's team to the very core, he had lost his faith in her and Tony and Abby regarded her with suspicion, Ziva and McGee's relationship were unstable, Ziva wanted nothiing more than to make everything uup to McGee which she saw her opertunity when Vance and Gibbs found Kate's base of operations for the firebird gangs.

McGee locked and loaded his SIG as did everyone else. Ziva on the other hand was kept on probation which meant she couldn't be apart of the operation to catch them but that wouldn't stop her, Kate needed to be stopped.

Gibbs took up position with Tony on the northwest side of the werehouse complex in the docks, McGee led another team to the south entrance, Ziva held her gun tight in her hand as she moved towards the buiilding from the east... everything was going to plan, Vance watched as i biig heat signiture was pulsing on the inside of the buuilding as he watched from MTAC.

"Agent McGee... you got a huge heat signiture inside, moving on your location" Vance informed.

McGee pressed his ears against the hollow wall and he heard a roaring of an engine with the sound cooming closer, his eyes narrowed then widened in shock as realisation hit him, spinning to his team "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" he yelled before barrelling his way with his team on his heels, they had not needed to wait long on what he had heard when the sound of something smasshing through a wall and class shatteriing, they looked behind them, Kate and her firebirds gang, had a Tank on their side.

McGee ran as fast as he could pushing his body to the limit as the tanks massive cannon turned to his direction, Kate grinned bright as she gave the order to fire, McGee dived over some boxes and combat rolled as the tank fired, the shell had missed him and hit another building causing an explosion that ripped the buildings supports apart.

McGee got back to his feet and growled in anger as he ran hard trying to get round to the side of the tank, the tanks machine gun opened fire upon hiim, the bullets hitting the floor behind him as he ran fast and hard.

Gibbs and Tony with the other agents opened fire to draw the tanks fire which didn't work as Kate drove the Tank away leaving behind her people to the wrath of Gibbs and the agents of Ncis but Gibbs and McGee was not letting her go this time.

As the Tanks distance increased McGee opened up a weapons crate revealing anough C4 explosives to level anough buildings in the city. McGee grinned bright as he grabbed a C4 charge "Gibbs... with me" McGee yelled and Gibbs followed "You drive" McGee got into the passenger side as Gibbs entered and punched the acelarator, the car launched into a high speed chase greatly decreasing the distance between them and her tank, McGee held on tight as Gibbs pushed the car to its limit, Kate grinned as she pushed her tank hard whiile MMcGee opened the cars side window.

"Keep her steady" McGee groaned climbing onto the roof of the car gripping the sides tight as the car pulled to the side oof the tank.

"Becareful McGee" Gibb yeld over the sound oof the roaring of the tanks and the cars engines.

McGee gripped the C4 tight in his one hand as Gibbs pulled closer to the tank, with one mighty effort McGee pounced onto the the tank, Gibbs grinned as he pulled back from the tank but made sure he hand enough view to see him do his job.

McGee hit the buttons on the timer and the beaping sounded in different intervals, The timer was set, now he needed to ended it.

Kate knew McGee had gotten onboard of the tank and was unprepared for the latch to open and Kate to spring out onto him, McGee held the C4 device in her one hand as Kate gripped his neck tight choking the life out of him, McGee gasped for air as her hands tiightened around his throat.

"You don't have what it takes... McGee?" Kate seethed as she looked into his eyes which was dimming as he was slowly losing this fight.

"Want to bet on that Kate" he gasped out as his eye looked towards the timer 30 seconds left.

"your bluffing" she growled and he grinned bright.

"No way" he broke free and brought his head straight into her nose, Blood splattered as she groaned in pain, McGee was free of her and used the diistraction for the final moment... the moment this fight ended, slamming the C4 charge to her belt with was now reading 10 seconds he threw her back into the compartment of the tank and bolted it shut from the outside.

5:

McGee looked at Gibbs car which was pulling up beside him.

4:

Kate was disoriented from his attack to realise what happened.

3:

Ziva and Tony watched from the distance.

2:

"McGee... COME ON... JUMP!" Gibbs bellowed.

1:

McGee jumped for the car.

0:

The timers beating stopped and then 'boom' the explosion ripped the tank apart.

Ziva's heart stopped as she saw the explosion and Gibb's car was nowhere in sight.

the fight was over.

(hope you enjoy this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	11. 11: guilt

(enjoy this chapter)

(chapter 11: guilt)

Ziva ran as fast as she could towards the explosions as Tony coordinated with the other agents, her eyes were filling with tears as she screamed McGee's name loud, the heat from the tank made it impossible for her to get close.

"McGee!" she screamed loud to the wind and the flaming tank.

"Try behind you Ziva" the sound of McGee's voice sounded from behind her causing her to spin to come face to face with the sight Gibb's and McGee standing by the car, McGee was clutching the left side of his rib as he walked towards her, she laughed happily hugging him tight causing him to groan in pain "Ow Ow Ow!" she pulled back with worry in her eyes and he chuckled "Just bruised myself" she kisses him gently as he pulled her close, Gibbs waited 2 seconds before slapping them over the head causing them to jump apart "quit playing grab ass and lets go home" Gibbs ordered while getting back into the car.

Ncis: 2 days later:

Ziva was sat at her desk while the others were at their weeks, Ducky was working on the remains of Kate that was pulled from the wreckage from the tank.

McGee typed his reports up from the operation, Kate supplier turned out to be a lieutenant commander who had messed with the paperwork so nobody new about the missing tank, Abby had managed to pull up the deleted cctv footage for the night thee tank was stolen and found him opening the doors to Kate and 2 members of her firebird gang.

The body was too badly destroyed to confirm if this woman was Kate or a fake... 2 members of the firebird gang had given a testimony against the oothers in order for a different sentence.

McGee went and found Ducky in autopsy working on the body.

"Hey Ducky" McGee greeted.

Timothy" Ducky smiled at him.

"Can we talk" McGee looked almost sad as he looked at the remains.

"sure... Mr Palmer... Take over!" Ducky moved over to McGee placing a hand on his shoulder leading him away from the body "What is it McGee?" Ducky asked concerned.

"I feel... i'm losing myself" he sat in a chair while Ducky took up his seat.

"Why do you say that McGee?" Ducky leaned forward.

"In the past... i could never do such a thing to someone... stick a C4 charge on them and blow them up in a damn tank" Ducky chuckled while McGee spoke "I don't want to become this monster Duck... I can't" McGee pleaded.

Ducky sighed but was cut off by Gibbs standing behind McGee "You did what you ad to do McGee" Gibbs voice caused McGee to jump "Uh boss" he stood up but was pushed back in his seat by Gibbs "McGee... what you did today saved lives" McGee closed his eye sighing sadly "But Gibbs..."

"No buts McGee" and with that he turned back and left the young agent in autopsy.

"He's right Timothy" Ducky agreed.

"Maybe... maybe" he whispered silently,

Everyone was finishing up with their reports, McGee sat in silence as his brain was running through everything that had happened.

(enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	12. 12: New Beginning

(enjoy this finale)

(chapter 12- Epilogue: New Beginning)

As the days past McGee's guilt had dissated with the help of Ziva and soon their relationship had grown stronger by the day, Vance had awarded the Ncis agents high honours for their actions that day, Vance also offered McGee a promotion to his own team but turned it down so he and Ziva could be together.

McGee held Ziva in his arms as they sat in the bullpen, Ziva moaned in delight as McGee bit into her neck gently sucking on the pulse area where her shoulder and neck met, The Bullpen was empty giving them the space they need.

Gibbs arrived back in with Abby and Tony who gasped at the sight before them, Tony knew about the relationship but Abby was pretty much was left in the dark about it, Ziva's hands slid along through his hair, Gibbs coughed loud causing a shriek from them both, Ziva laughed loudly.

"You sounded like a girl Timothy" Ziva laughed clutching her side as Tony smirked at the junior agent.

"You'll be screaming tonight" McGee replied causing her laughter to stop and her mouth to widen in shock.

"HA HA Way to go McGee" Tony coughed out as he struggled to hold his laughter in.

Gibbs smirked at them both, McGee was smirking at Ziva with a large red bite mark on her neck, Ziva was giving him a hunger filled glare, Abby looked like she was going to burst and soon.

"Ziva... McGee" Gibbs called "go home" he ordered and soon they were off towards the elevator like a bat out of hell, Gibbs laughed to himself.

By the way Ziva" McGee said "my safe word is apples" he finished with a smirk as they entered the elevator.

Ziva grinned "Good to know... Because your going to need it" she replied hitting the elevator doors to close.

"Love you Ziva" McGee wrapped his arms around her waist and Ziva held him tight "Love you too McGee" she replied kissing him tenderly.

Leaving the team behind for the day.

Gibbs went to his desk with a furious Abby on his heels "Gibbs how can you allow this?" she demanded.

"After everything that's happened Abs" Gibbs looked into her eyes "McGee deserves some happiness" he placed his gun in the draw and leaned back in his seat.

"But what about Rule 12" Abby replied incredulously.

"I'm making an exception" Gibbs reached behind him.

"I'm so..." she was cut off by the quick scent of CAF POW in her nose "...happy" she bounced taking the CAF POW from his hands.

Gibbs shook his head in wonder at his daughter figures actions... he had always thought about his wife and daughter a lot over the years, he missed them sso much with each passing day, but in the end he had another family now, and this time he was intending to keep them safe.

Autopsy:

Ducky sat at his desk as the night drew to a close, Palmer had left early leaving him alone with his thoughts, he was at a crossroads now, he wanted to tell them the truth but he didn't know what to do, McGee had nearly lost all hope when Kate betrayed them, all of them hoped that it was a fake and that everything that her and Ari planned had back fired with Ari betraying her, but unfortunatley that was not the case, The DNA was definatley Kate's,

McGee's Apartment

Ziva and McGee lay in bed with their arms wrapped around eachover protectivly as the night went on, McGee smiled at the Isreali Goddess before him, her body pressed tightly to his, her breathing evening out from their recent activities.

"You know... i was thinking about a new style change" McGee said grinning.

"Oh yeah... Like what" Ziva asked curiously.

"How about a nice Long leather coat" he looked at her and she shrugged "and longer hair" he finnished.

"What so you can look like something from a action movie" she giggled poking his side causing himm to shift a little.

"Your right... how about a beard and a bandana... it'll suit my black eye patch" he tried hard not to laugh.

"Dont you even think about it?" she poked again causing him to whimper "Apples"

"Yeah your right... Just the beard" he burst into laughter as she pounced ontoop of him with her fingers prodding at him.

McGee was laughing loud as he Yelled "Apples"

Life is full of surprises and life is full of change... we never know whats round the corner until its too late.

(i am glad you have followed this story... i hope you'll enjoy the future McGiva)

Lycanboy666


End file.
